The primary objective of this study is to decide whether a program of dietary fat intake reduction, provided in addition to defined adjuvant therapy will effectively prolong disease-free survival of patients >48 years old and <78 years old with breast cancer. A second aim of this study is to determine whether this program of dietary fat intake reduction will prolong the overall survival in these women.